


My Nerve Endings Lit Up

by Persiflage



Series: Berena Kissing Prompts [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Schmanon, Cheerfully Ignoring Any and All Canon as the Lord Intended, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kissing, Newly established relationship, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Bernie and Serena are in a newly established relationship following the theatre kiss. Kiev didn't happen because f*ck canon.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Berena Kissing Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633291
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	My Nerve Endings Lit Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapal/gifts).



> Posted a list of Kissing Prompts on my Tumblr and invited people to claim them so I could write fics for Valentine's Day. Herewith the second of them, written for the prompt: _hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp_

Their relationship is still very new, and Bernie revels in every chance she gets to kiss Serena. Luckily, Serena seems to feel the same way, and they have been sneaking an awful lot of kisses in the locker room while changing out of their scrubs – well, Serena changes, Bernie tends not to until it’s time to go home at the end of her shift. 

Today, their shifts have overrun by nearly an hour thanks to the emergency surgery they’d been called on to perform on a young woman hurt in an RTC. Bernie’s staring blindly into her locker, mind a million miles away as she can’t help going back over everything they’ve done for Sam Raymond. She startles when Serena’s lips press against the nape of her neck, and she turns quickly, wrapping her left arm across Serena’s lower back, and her right arm around her shoulders.

“You alright?” Serena asks softly.

“Yeah, just–”

“Replaying every move you made in theatre?” 

Bernie can’t help a weak chuckle at that. “I’m horribly predictable, aren’t I?”

“No, you’re not. We did everything we could for Samantha Raymond,” Serena says firmly. “There’s a very good chance she’ll make it, thanks to you.”

“Yeah.” Bernie can’t help sighing just a little, and the next moment Serena’s lips are on hers, and she kisses back eagerly, grateful for the distraction from her own thoughts and worries.

She leans her shoulders back against the wall behind her as their kisses heat up. Then Serena’s fingers slide up under her scrub top and begin drawing circles on her bare skin, making Bernie gasp.

“All right there, soldier?” Serena asks in that teasing tone she so often likes to adopt.

“Yes,” Bernie says, breathless and aroused. “Can we get out of here?”

“Well I’m ready to go,” Serena says, then looks Bernie up and down, leering comically, because she knows, and she knows that Bernie knows, that it’ll make her ‘big macho army medic’ lover blush like a schoolgirl. “Are you?”

“Give me five minutes,” Bernie says, and Serena leans in to plant another quick kiss on her lips. 

“Five minutes, and then I’ll go home without you.”

Bernie rolls her eyes, then pulls off her scrub top, reaching into her locker for her vest top, even as she feels Serena’s stare on her back. She can feel her face heating up, but she doesn’t turn around, not even when Serena’s breath ghosts across her upper back. She squirms slightly, then pulls her top on, before dragging on her white shirt and buttoning it as rapidly as her slightly shaking fingers will allow. She tugs off her scrub bottoms, then yelps when Serena pinches her arse.

“Oi, Campbell, I’ll report you for sexual harassment in the workplace if you don’t leave my arse alone.”

“Not what you said last night, Major,” Serena says, laughter in her voice.

“That was last night, in your extremely comfortable bed, not this evening in our workplace.”

Bernie turns around quickly and pounces on her lover, capturing Serena’s lips with her own, and eliciting a moan of pleasure from the other woman as she gently pushes her back against the wall beside the bank of lockers. Serena tangles the fingers of her right hand in Bernie’s hair, while her left arm wraps around her lower back. Bernie wraps her left arm around Serena’s shoulders, and drops her right hand to her arse, squeezing it enthusiastically.

“Who’s sexually harassing who now?” Serena asks after pulling away to heave in lungfuls of air.

“Fairly sure it’s mutual harassment by this point,” Bernie admits, smirking. She gives one last squeeze to Serena’s lush derriere, then pulls herself away in order to drag her jeans on. She pushes her feet back into her shoes, then bundles her scrubs into the hamper in the corner.

“Ready?” she asks, and crooks her elbow towards Serena, who snorts, then shoves at her shoulder blades. 

“Get on with you,” she says.

They stop by their office to collect their bags and pull on their coats, then take the lift down to the car park. Bernie tangles her fingers with Serena’s, and they cross the car park to Serena’s car with their arms brushing against each other, their fingers still entwined.

“At least we didn’t finish up too late to miss fish and chip night with Jason,” Bernie observes as Serena pulls out of the car park. She gets a warm smile in response, and knows that Serena has finally relaxed with regard to her interactions with Jason. She is aware, of course, that Robbie the Bobby had fallen down badly in that area – Jason had told her, in his typically straight-forward manner, and Bernie had been furious on his behalf, although she’d said nothing about it to him. She had resolved, however, that if she ever saw the man in question she would have a few words with him. 

“Jason will be happy,” Serena says. “He’ll be even happier if you stay the night – he informed me the other day that he likes having breakfast with you.”

“I like having breakfast with him,” Bernie says. “I like Jason. He’s a fine young man.” 

Serena stops outside the fish and chip shop, and Bernie nips in to collect their order, which Jason had rung through earlier, then climbs back into the car.

They’re settled around the kitchen table a few minutes later, Jason happily telling them in great detail about his day while Serena plays footsie under the table, and Bernie tries to maintain a semblance of normality in front of Jason.

“Dr Bernie, are you going to be here for breakfast tomorrow?” he asks as he finishes his meal.

“That’s certainly my hope, Jason,” she tells him. “Provided your Aunty Serena doesn’t ask me to leave.”

Serena snorts. “Of course I’m not going to ask you to leave,” she says.

Bernie smirks at her, then turns to her nephew. “Looks like that’s a yes, Jason.”

“Good.” He puts his empty plate and glass on the counter, then says, “I’ll be watching _Countdown_ in six and a half minutes. Please don’t be late.”

He walks out, and Bernie immediately leans over to Serena and kisses her on the cheek, before she downs the last of her glass of wine. She gathers their plates, cutlery, and her empty glass, rinses them off, then loads up the dishwasher. She doesn’t start it as she knows Serena will likely want at least one more glass of Shiraz before they turn in for the night. 

With a minute to spare before Jason starts _Countdown_ they’re settled together on the sofa together, Serena snuggled into Bernie’s side, and her right arm wrapped around her lover’s shoulders. 

After the quiz show finishes, Jason switches to a Mary Beard documentary, and Bernie does her best to stay awake. She isn’t wholly surprised to discover she’s failed at that, as does Serena, when Jason wakes them up to say goodnight at ten o’clock. Bernie takes Serena’s empty wine glass, and the empty bottle through to the kitchen, telling her to go on up and she’ll make sure the doors are locked and the lights off before she comes up.

Serena’s wearing a pair of silk pyjamas, and is busy rubbing moisturising cream into her hands and arms when Bernie enters the bedroom. 

“All quiet?” 

“All quiet on the Western Front,” Bernie agrees, which earns her a quirked eyebrow, but no further comment. She gathers the t-shirt and scrub bottoms that she tends to wear in bed when staying overnight at Serena’s, and moves into the en-suite. Afterwards she sets her jeans, shirt, and vest on the chair that Serena’s designated as hers, then slides under the duvet cover and into her lover’s waiting arms.

“There you are,” Serena murmurs.

“Here I am,” she agrees. “And now that you’ve got me where you want me, what are you going to do with me?” 

Before Serena can answer, Bernie succumbs to a massive yawn, which she tries to hide behind her hand, as if Serena somehow won’t notice she’s yawning hugely. 

“Seems to me that what we’re going to do is get some more sleep,” Serena says with a snort. 

“God, sorry.” Bernie tries to stifle a second yawn, and fails miserably.

“It’s fine. After all, you spent the best part of ten hours today carrying out several complicated surgeries. You’re allowed to be knackered.”

“Mmm.” Bernie allows Serena to draw her in closer, wrapping her arms more firmly around her. “I wanted to show you a good time after the locker room.”

Serena chuckles. “You can show me a good time some other day.” Bernie feels her pressing a kiss to her hair, and brushes her lips against Serena’s collarbone. “Get comfy, soldier, and get some sleep.”

“Thanks,” Bernie murmurs. “Love you, Fraulein.”

“Love you too, Major,” Serena says softly. 

Within a few minutes Bernie drifts off to sleep, feeling safe and cared for in Serena’s arms. Her sleep is dreamless.


End file.
